Werewolf Busters
by Blu Rose
Summary: There are many important questions in the universe that need answers, but the one to be answered today is one of such unimportance that only a person with too much time on their hands would even ask it, let alone try to answer it. "Sera, is Zero really a werewolf?" And thus Red Magnus, Seraphina and Usalia set out to get an answer in the most bizarre of ways.


_Disclaimer: Blu Rose doesn't own the Disgaea series. If she did, you'd get some sign in the actual game that Zeroken's a werewolf…_

 _Warnings: This story totally ignores the fact that the DLC takes place after the completion of D5's storyline._

 **X-X-X**

There are many mysteries in this wide, chaotic universe: Why are we here? If a tree falls in the forest, does it make a sound? Why does one sock always disappear from the dryer? Why are the faces of Lucky Rabbits just asking to be punched? These are all important questions that, unfortunately, are _not_ going to be answered today. Instead, the question that will be answered is something of such little importance in the universe that only a person with too much time on their hands would ask it.

"Sera, is Zero _really_ a werewolf?"

Seraphina, who was in the midst of enjoying a little tea party with Usalia, gave an annoyed sigh when a certain Scorching Flame Overlord dared to ask her a question. "Seriously? _That's_ the dumb reason why you've invaded my personal space and disrupted my _'me time'_?" Of course, when Seraphina's me time began and ended was a mystery that _also_ wouldn't be answered today.

Red Magnus continued to look confused, his forehead furrowed. "It's a super important question! I'm gonna _explode_ if I don't know the answer!"

"If you're going to do that, do it far away from me and my meal," the succubus said before she continued drinking her tea.

Usalia looked up from her curry to ask, "Why are you asking that, anyway, Red Magnus?"

"Remember when Zero first joined us and he told us he was a werewolf? I asked him to show his tail and he said he couldn't."

The young Overlord looked down in thought before a light appeared in her eyes. "Oh, yes! He said that he couldn't show it because a werewolf's tail is a major weak point, so he keeps it hidden in his clothes."

"Yeah, that's what he said!" Red Magnus exclaimed as he pointed at Usalia. "He even got _super_ hostile when I tried to see it for myself!"

Seraphina glanced at the redheaded demon. "That's because you said you were more or less going to strip off his clothes to see it!"

"I would've seen it, too, if _someone_ didn't stop me!" He shot back with a glare.

"I refuse to have a man strip or _be_ stripped in front of me without _my_ say-so!"

Usalia butted in to get the conversation back on track. "That was so long ago, plip. What's made you curious again?"

Once more, Red Magnus ignored Seraphina in favor of answering the younger demon, "That new guy! Y'know, the one that Killia brought back along with the vampire and the angel?"

"You mean Fenrich," said Seraphina.

"Yeah, him! He'sa werewolf, too, but he leaves histail out. And when I told 'em he was confident to walk around with it out, he called me an idiot and said that _all_ werewolves do that! That makes Zero _super suspicious_ …."

At that moment, Seraphina began to look interested. "That _is_ suspicious, isn't it…? I mean, I only accepted what he said about being a werewolf because I'd never met one before, and they don't have any in _my_ netherworld for me to compare him to."

Usalia began to pout. "But Zeroken wouldn't have any reason to lie to us about who he is."

"Usalia, do you not remember how many times he lied to us about who he was?"

"Yeah, even his title's changed _a lot_ since we first met him!" Red Magnus pointed out, poking a hole in the fourth wall in the process.

The Overlord of Gorgeous folded her arms across her chest and began to frown. "I bet he lied about being a werewolf at the time because he wanted to seem like he fitted in around a bunch of actualOverlords. He's probably far too cowardly to admit his lie after everything that's happened. He may not even admit it when confronted about it, just like _that_ guy." In his room in another part of the pocket netherworld, Christo sneezed so violently that his fake horns fell off.

"If only we could figure out a way to get Zeroken to show us that he's a werewolf," said Usalia.

Seraphina got a devilish expression on her face. " _I_ have a way…"

 **X-X-X**

"What do you mean you won't tell me?!" Seraphina snapped minutes later after she, Red Magnus and Usalia hunted down Fenrich, who was of course with Valvatorez disciplining her Prinnies. "I'm commanding you to tell me how to tell werewolves apart from other demons!"

"I don't take orders from succubi, even one that's an Overlord," the werewolf said while his lord was shouting orders at Prinnies through a megaphone in the background.

Seraphina continued to glare daggers at Fenrich before she suddenly threw her head back and started laughing. "Ohohohoho! We'll see about that!" Her eyes began to glow bright pink and hearts formed in her pupils. "True Brionac Gaze!" She proclaimed as hearts seemed to swarm around the manservant from Hades. When they faded away, Seraphina smirked. "Now, Fenrich, kneel before me and tell me all you know about werewolves."

Fenrich's expression darkened. " _Drop dead, wench._ Better yet, I'll kill you with my own two hands for trying to pull that stunt on me!" He growled.

The Gorgeous Overlord gasped overdramatically and took a step back out of shock. "You weren't affected by my Overload?! But how?!" _'Only Sir Killia's been able to…!'_

"The only person allowed to command me is my lord. A stupid girl with her silly charms is no match for my dedication to him."

Usalia's eyes brightened and she threw her arms up in the air. "Wow! What a dedicated vassal!"

Red Magnus looked amused. "Haha! Looks like Sera's Overload doesn't have the punch it used to! Must be all that slacking off she does sippin' tea and eating cake!" He began to flex his muscles. "Step aside and lemme show you how it's done!" He walked past Seraphina, who was now glaring at the muscular demon with a look heated enough to light fires, and began to grin. "'Sup. Since we're all super close allies here in the Rebel Army, we can tell each other anything without worry. For example, Sera here has a crush on Killia, but he's already interested in this chick named Lieze!"

In an instant, Seraphina drew her handguns and shot enough bullets into Red Magnus to make him fall over. "That's a lie! _All_ of that is a lie! I'm not interested in Sir Killia, and he's simply ensnared in that woman's clutches!"

The Scorching Flame Overlord got back on his feet, none the worse off for a guy who got shot. "Ugh…! So…now it's your turn to tell _me_ something super personal about yourself! Your likes, your dreams, your weaknesses—" He was silenced from another shot by Seraphina and fell once more.

" _That_ was your plan?!" The succubus snapped as she began kicking his body on the floor, making certain to prioritize the use of her heel.

Fenrich went from looking murderous to looking unamused. "How witless do you have to be to think that would make me tell you _anything_?" _'If these idiots are Overlords of the past, it's no wonder the universe becomes such a mess in our time.'_

"What's going on over here?" The group—the ones who were conscious—looked to see Valvatorez approaching them, the megaphone still in his hand. "Is something the matter, Fenrich?"

"It's nothing, Lord Valvatorez. These idiots were simply trying to involve me in their nonsense," Fenrich promptly answered, hoping his lord wouldn't attempt to get involved with them.

Red Magnus sprang back onto his feet. "Hey, Val! Since you're his master, you must know a lot about werewolves! So tell us what you know about 'em!" He spoke brusquely.

The werewolf narrowed his eyes and gave the ogre a dark look. "Don't act so familiar with my lord!"

Valvatorez arched an eyebrow. "Is that what all the noise is about?"

"Yes, sir!" Usalia spoke up. "We really need to know about werewolves, and we thought Mr. Fenrich could help since he _is_ one."

The vampire looked at his vassal. "Why not tell them, Fenrich?"

The werewolf began to pay attention to his lord and stood upright, looking a bit shocked. "But, my lord! That's important and personal information!"

"But they're our comrades, even if our alliance is only temporary. Comrades need to know _everything_ about one another so that they may better help each other in the field of combat."

The Scorching Flame Overlord grinned and nodded. "That's exactly what _I_ said!"

"If it's too personal of a matter for you to want to discuss, _I_ will tell them all I know about werewolves from observing you," Valvatorez said.

"No!" Fenrich spoke up, looking sincerely worried. "I mean, it's best if an actual werewolf tells them about it, my lord." _'Especially since you have a habit of being too honest for your own good.'_ He gave the trio of Overlords a lukewarm glare. "So, what do you want to know?" He grumbled.

"We want to know how to distinguish a werewolf from other kinds of demons in the hopes of determining whether or not a werewolf is amongst our ranks," said Seraphina.

"I see. The most obvious way to tell a werewolf is by how they react to the sight of a full moon. Werewolves who don't yet have control of their power always transform at the sight of the full moon, and even those who have control of themselves become noticeably agitated when they lay eyes on it. Then there is the plant known as wolfsbane. When externally exposed to it, werewolves react in a manner similar to an allergic reaction. Stronger individuals, however, are only affected if it's ingested, making them sick. That's it."

"Fenrich, you forgot about silver," Valvatorez pointed out casually. Fenrich couldn't help but wince at how easily his lord remembered a werewolf's worst weakness.

"Silver?" Usalia asked.

"Werewolves can be severely weakened when they're harmed by silver. Humans and other kinds of werewolf hunters tend to use silver bullets."

Seraphina got a certain glint in her eye. "Silver bullets, huh? I'm starting to like the sound of that idea." She pointed up to the sky as she proclaimed, "Alright! Let's go begin Operation: Cry Wolf!" The succubus then walked away from the demons from Hades, followed by an eager-looking Red Magnus.

Usalia bowed to Valvatorez and Fenrich, saying, "Thank you for your help, plip!" before she ran after her comrades.

Fenrich sighed. "I can only imagine what sort of stupidity those three will get up to with that information…" _'Well, so long as it doesn't involve_ _ **me**_ _, I don't care…'_

 **X-X-X**

Minutes later, Zeroken was strolling through the pocket netherworld, minding his own business when Red Magnus suddenly dropped into his field of view. Literally. He had dropped from the ceiling and landed right in front of him. "Yo, Zero!" Magnus exclaimed loudly.

"What the—? Red Magnus?! What were you doing up there?" Zeroken asked as he looked up, trying to figure out _where_ the older demon came from.

"Just chilling out, counting ceiling tiles… Anyway, there's something I wanna ask you…"

"But there aren't any ceiling tiles. Or a _ceiling_ …!" Zeroken clung to the oddness of his entrance.

Completely ignoring that bit of logic, Red Magnus continued, "Did you see that one TV show last night?"

The younger Overlord stopped looking at the "ceiling" and aimed his gaze at his ally. "Huh?" He arched an eyebrow. "What show?"

"Y'know! The show with the person…and the thing…about that issue…?"

"What?"

"That one show!"

As Red Magnus kept Zeroken distracted, Seraphina and Usalia stood several feet away. The Gorgeous Overlord was loading a sniping rifle with an amused smile on her face. "I've wanted to try sniping someone recently. I've heard it's quite a rush," she said before she finished.

Usalia looked understandably worried. "Um… Couldn't we have started with one of the _safer_ options?"

"Well, if he isn't really a werewolf, you could consider getting shot his punishment for lying," Seraphina said with a smirk. "Besides, I won't kill him. I'm only going to shoot him twice: first with a regular bullet, and then a silver one. I'll even aim somewhere that's unlikely to kill him."

"But—!"

"Usalia, this is a lesson in life. Sometimes, you have to do tough things in order to get what you want," the pink-haired demon said with a nod. She then took a knee, looked through the scope, and focused on the back of Zeroken's head as he continued talking with Red Magnus. "That's it… Keep standing there gabbing away like an idiot, my little piggy…! Fufufu…!"

The rabbit-eared girl continued to look worried as she said, "It doesn't look very tough when you're enjoying it…"

"So in the show, who's on first," Red Magnus said as he continued talking to Zeroken, eyes occasionally darting back and forth between the kid in front of him and the would-be sniper in the distance.

"I keep telling you, I don't know who's on first!" Zeroken said as he shrugged.

"That's the joke!"

"Not knowing's the joke?"

"No! The joke's that Who's on first while He's on third!" The conversation was interrupted by Seraphina shooting at the back of Zeroken's leg. He naturally cried out in pain, but as Seraphina fired the second bullet, he fell over and out of her sight, causing it to hit Red Magnus instead. "OW! Sera, watch where you're shooting!" The Scorching Flame Overlord snapped, shaking a fist at the succubus.

Zeroken blinked at the mention of Seraphina. "Huh? Sis?" He got on his feet and looked behind him to see his female allies standing several feet away. "Wh-what did I do _now_?!"

Usalia attempted to speak up to defuse the situation. "Zeroken, it isn't what you think, plip!"

"Yes, I'm not trying to snipe you. I just need you to stand still for a second," Seraphina said with a coquettish smile that didn't go with the sniper rifle she was still aiming at the younger demon.

"Say what?! Seriously, what did I do?!" Zeroken whined. He nimbly jumped back onto his feet despite his injury and sped off.

"Ohohohoho! You can't run! I've got you in my sights!" Seraphina proclaimed before chasing after him.

"Wait, Zero! We _gotta_ shoot you! We have to know the truth!" Red Magnus shouted as he ran after _her_.

Usalia was left standing there with a growing crowd of demons. "This won't end well…"

 **X-X-X**

Meanwhile, Usalia happened to be wandering around the same area, also searching for Zeroken, but with less violent reasons in mind. "Mmm… I don't think there's any moon around the pocket netherworld, so maybe wolfsbane is the best option. All I would have to do is get Zeroken to smell it." She began to look thoughtful as she folded her arms across her chest and pouted. While she was pondering, Majorita appeared behind her. "But all I know about it is the name. I wish that I could find some wolfsbane."

"I keep telling you," Majorita began, causing the bunny-eared girl to whirl around and face her, "that if you want something, I'll get it for you."

At the sight of her nemesis/slave, Usalia began to frown. "Majorita. I've told you not to just walk up to me like that!" She snapped.

Ignoring the Overlord's disgust with her, the other girl continued, "If it'll make you happy, I can get some wolfsbane for you."

"Oh? Then get me some wolfsbane, immediately!"

"Yes, my lady." Majorita then disappeared.

Now alone, Usalia smiled and clapped her hands together. "Now I just have to figure out a way to get Zeroken to smell it…"

 **X-X-X**

Minutes later found Seraphina and Red Magnus stalking around the pocket netherworld in search of Zeroken. Little did they know that their prey was hiding in the cafeteria amongst the plastic plants. "What the heck did I do that got Sis and Red Magnus of all people to team up? Nothing recent comes to mind…" The young Overlord's stomach began to growl, disrupting his thoughts. "On top of that, I'm hungry…!" Another growl from his stomach made him cringe. "Hey, be quiet, belly…! We can't eat when there's a chance I could get shot in the head!"

Usalia's head then poked into the fake foliage, close enough to stare Zeroken in the face. "Zeroken?"

"AHHH!"

"Don't be scared! I'm not here to hurt you, plip," the Toto Bunny Overlord said with a smile. "I made you some curry as an apology for Seraphina and Red Magnus's behavior."

"Curry? I _am_ hungry...I was craving something different, but I could go for curry." His growling stomach spoke up once again to emphasize just how hungry he was. "But I can't go out there with those two hunting me!"

"It's okay. I convinced them that you went to hide out in the Item World. We've got lots of time before they come back."

Zeroken began to grin. "Really?" He jumped out of the plants and pumped a fist in the air. "Alright! Lemme at the curry!"

Usalia led the silver-haired boy over to a table with a single chair and a plate that contained innocent-looking curry with a side of rice. "Here you go: one super special curry plate made just for you!" _'Majorita actually did a good job this time. The curry looks edible, and with all of the spices, not even a werewolf could smell the wolfsbane in it.'_ She began to pout as she wrung her hands behind her back. _'I just hope it won't make him too sick. I'd hate myself if I did something to seriously harm him...'_

Zeroken took a seat and stared at the curry like he was trying to figure out what it was made of with his eyes alone. "What makes it super special? It just seems like plain ol' curry to me."

"I-it was made with love! That's what makes it super special, plip!" The bunny-eared girl blurted out, hoping that would convince him.

The adorable sentiment was enough to make Zeroken blush. "Aw, why'd you have to go and say that? Now I've got no choice but to eat it all!"

Again, Usalia's eyes widened as she began to panic inside. If Zeroken ate too much and was an actual werewolf, it could have a poor effect on him. "You don't have to eat _everything_... Even taking a single bite of curry would make me happy, plip..."

"Nope. I gotta eat everything. Besides, I'm so hungry that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from cleaning my plate." Zeroken scooped up some curry with his spoon and raised it to his lips. He blew on the curry and was going to put it in his mouth, but the sound of someone retching loudly nearby disrupted the Nether Heart Overlord. At a nearby table, a zombie who had been eating curry as well was puking his guts out, literally. Soon after, a Slumber Cat and a Nekomata did the same. Then a table of maids on break. Soon, half of the people in the food court were throwing up. "What the hell is going on?!" Zeroken screamed. "Everybody's sick!"

Majorita appeared behind Usalia and cleared her throat to get the blonde girl's attention. "We have a problem," she whispered into Usalia's ear. "Someone found the pot of wolfsbane curry I made and thought it was meant to be served as one of today's specials."

"WHAT?! But...but all of these people who are throwing up... Are _they_ werewolves, too?!" Usalia gasped.

The purple-haired girl arched an eyebrow. "Huh? Are you being serious right now? Wolfsbane doesn't just weaken werewolves. Many of the plants of its species are highly poisonous to _everyone_. Even if you're _not_ a werewolf, you'll get sick if you eat too much of it—especially in the large amount that I added to the curry."

"Just how much did you put in there?!"

"Well, in order to make something that could kill a werewolf, I had to put about half of the pot's worth of wolfsbane, which led to adding _other_ things to make it look like plain curry. It's enough to make even demons sick." A warrior went running by, holding his mouth to find a better place to throw up, but he only made it as far as the food court shrubbery.

Zeroken's eyes grew wide and white as he started to sweat. "K-k- _kill_?!"

Usalia glared at Majorita before turning to Zeroken. "It's not what you think! I only wanted to make you sick and see if you got an allergic reaction!"

The Netherheart Overlord stood up abruptly, causing his chair to fall over backwards. "Make me sick?! With _wolfsbane_?!" He exclaimed in a high-pitched voice. For Usalia, it was hard to tell if his reaction was over nearly dying or almost being exposed as anything but a werewolf. She didn't have time to inquire because Zeroken immediately took off like he was running from a serial killer—which, from the looks of the puking and unconscious demons littering the food court seemed likely now.

"Majorita! This is all _your_ fault!" Usalia snapped. She then ran off to find Zeroken and properly apologize.

The former Demon General frowned and sighed in aggravation as a mothman went flying by behind her, propelled backwards by its geyser of puke. "Is there no pleasing that girl? What else did she think I'd assume when she said she wanted to use a poisonous plant in food?"

 **X-X-X**

Zeroken had finally stopped running to take a breather in front of the grand-looking fountain near the dimensional gate. Sweating bullets, he looked around for his comrades-turned-hunters, worried about what they were going to do next. _'Whatever the hell they're up to, they're resorting to anti-werewolf big guns! And if they hit me with anyone of them, I might...!'_ His thoughts trailed off as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye while glancing off to the side. Up on the awning of one of the Rosenqueen General store was none other than Seraphina, aiming to snipe him once again. He leaned over backwards in time to avoid getting hit in the chest, and awkwardly stumbled backwards to avoid getting shot again.

Seraphina whipped out a megaphone and laughed haughtily into it, "OHOHOHOHO! It's no use running! Give yourself up and I promise to shoot you somewhere that probably hurts the least!"

"Sis! Why are you guys doing this to me?!" Zeroken screamed.

"Zeroken!" The silver-haired boy gave a girlish shriek when he heard Usalia behind him. He whirled around to see the blonde girl approach him with a pout. "You have to understand: we're not trying to hurt you!" Zeroken picked up a nearby Prinny just in time to use it as a shield against another barrage of normal and silver bullets from Seraphina. The Overlord of Toto Bunny sweatdropped. "W-well...we're not trying to _kill_ you. There's a good explanation for all of this!"

"What's a good explanation for _any_ of this?!" He shrieked. Seraphina jumped off of the awning, and with a spectacular series of flips, managed to close the distance between herself and Zeroken. Before he could run away, she grabbed his head and forced him to look into her eyes as they began to glow bright pink. In seconds, he was too smitten with Seraphina to run away from her. "What can I do for you, oh beautiful Big Sis Seraphina?" He asked robotically.

The Gorgeous Overlord smirked as she pointed a gun at his chest. "You can stand still and let me shoot you." But before she could pull the trigger, a loud, rumbling sound interrupted. A shadow then overcast the entirety of the pocket netherworld, making everyone panic. Seraphina lowered her gun in shock and began looking around. "What?! What's going on?! Are we under attack?!"

Several people in the fountain area looked up and began gasping or screaming in surprise. Usalia looked up and expression mirrored that of the others. "Up there! It's...it's...!"

Seraphina and Zeroken looked up as well to see a giant Red Magnus floating the pocket netherworld, holding a moon in front of his chest. "Hey, guys! I went and found a moon to make Zeroken become a werewolf! It was super hard to bring it here because the people of the world I got it from got all bitchy for some reason," he called down to the specks that he recognized as Seraphina and Usalia.

Seraphina began to scream, "BECAUSE IT'S A _MOON_ , YOU DOLT! NOT A BASKETBALL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT COULD DO TO THE ECOSYSTEM OF MY BEAUTIFUL POCKET NETHERWORLD?!"

"No need to thank me, Sera!"

"I'M FAR FROM THANKING YOU!"

Ignoring the enraged succubus, Red Magnus called out to Zeroken, "Hey, Zero! Check it out! It's the moooooon! Doesn't it make you feel all funny an' stuff?"

Upon setting eyes on the moon, Zeroken snapped out of the hypnotic effect of Seraphina's overload. "It's...the moon..." He spoke in a daze, almost seeming hypnotized by it. He began to tremble. "Ugh! N-no...! I...I don't want... AWOOOOOOOO!" With a magnificently blinding flash of light, followed by a comparatively disappointing puff of smoke, Zeroken transformed. Instead of a tall, frightening, snarling wolf-man, what the members of the rebel army got to see was...a silver-furred dog-boy, for lack of better terms. He was still wearing his usual clothing, but his hands and feet now resembled those of a canine. His face was reminiscent of a shiba inu breed of dog, with a fluffy, curled tail having ripped its way out of his jumpsuit. Zeroken looked at his cute, padded paws in shock before crying out, "NOOOOOO! I'm ruined!"

"Zero...ken?" Usalia asked.

Red Magnus transformed back into his normal size and fell back down to the pocket netherworld like a falling star—and hit the ground next to Zeroken just as hard. "Dang, Zero. You look...cute," he said with a frown, having expected a more ferocious transformation.

Seraphina's disappointment was similar to the Scorching Flame Overlord's. " _This_ is what a transformed werewolf looks like? It's a bit disappointing," she said with a frown. A second later, a nearby gunner went through the same transformation, transforming into a terrier-like dog-man. A witch turned into a poodle dog-girl. A thief became a corgi. It was actually happening all over the pocket netherworld—dozens of demons who'd seen the moon were transforming into dog-people of some breed of another, snarling, whimpering, and howling at the moon. "What on earth is going on?!"

"That's what _I_ would like to know." The four overlords turned to see Christo approaching them with an annoyed expression. "I can't even lie down for a short nap without something going on. What did you do?"

Seraphina frowned pointed at Red Magnus. "This pea-brained monkey brought a moon that's turning everyone into... _dog people_!"

Christo caught sight of Zeroken, who was looking quite depressed about the situation, and stared in curiosity. "Zeroken...? Is that you?" When all he got in response was a whimper, he looked at Red Magnus. "If the moon is the problem, then just get rid of it. Better yet, bring it back to wherever you got it from before some poor world gets destroyed."

Red Magnus pouted like a child who'd been put in timeout. "Awww! Can't we keep it?"

"No."

"Fine..."

 **X-X-X**

Moments later, the moon had been removed from the pocket netherworld's orbit and something of a calm returned. Of course, the individuals who had been transformed would have to wait a long while to return to normal—including the morally deflated Zeroken. "This is what you get for lying to us. Pretending to be a werewolf when you're just a weredog," Seraphina said with a frown. Zeroken could only whimper in response, too embarrassed to speak.

"Actually, weredogs are a _subspecies_ of werewolf," Christo explained. "They share some traits like being agitated by the moon and transforming in its presence, but differ in things like weaknesses. A weredog is about as affected as a typical demon by things like wolfsbane or silver bullets."

"So none of that stuff would've had an effect on Zeroken even if he'd gotten shot or eaten them?" Usalia asked.

"Not a _fatal_ one, at least." Christo looked at the other transformed members of the Rebel Army who were having difficulty with their current forms. "It would seem that those who transformed were all from the same netherworld, where weredogs made up a large number of the population."

Red Magnus folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "So why'd you lie in the first place?"

Zeroken flinched. "I didn't like! I'm totally a werewolf! You heard Christo!" He yipped. When everyone gave him flat stares, he whimpered and his eyes became watery. "L-look, you don't know what it's like. Werewolves are naturally bigger, stronger and cooler-looking than weredogs. People look down on us all the time! That's why I prefer not to transform. Besides, I can't fight the way Master Goldion taught me to in this form." To demonstrate, he swung his paws in the air, attempting to pull off of a punch and failing.

"You're not weak, Zeroken. You're one of the strongest people I know, plip," Usalia said with a smile. "So cheer up!" She patted him on the back to make him feel better, but she suddenly gasped. "You...you're so soft and cuddly...! Like a teddy bear, plip!" She started petting him with both hands, looking blissful while the weredog looked uncomfortable.

Seraphina looked intrigued despite saying, "He can't be _that_ soft." She approached Zeroken and began to pet one of his ears. Her cheeks promptly became tinged with red. "I have softer pillows made of the finest harpy down, but I will agree that touching you is quite addictive." And so, she continued.

Despite not looking like the sort who enjoyed touching fluffy things, Red Magnus stepped to Zeroken as well. "Hey! I wanna pet Zeroken, too!" He started to rub the top of his head, and almost instantly, he got an expression similar to the girls. "Oh, wow! You're super soft, Zero! I almost wanna skin you so I could wear your fur!"

"Don't be gross, you monkey! He's much better suited to being a pillow!"

"He'd make a wonderful plush toy, plip...!"

"H-hey, let go of me!" Zeroken whined, torn between feeling good and feeling like his personal space was being invaded. He gave Christo a pleading look. "Hey, help me! Christooooo!"

The green-haired man shrugged. "Just think of this as punishment for not being entirely truthful. Don't worry: I'm sure they'll either get tired of it or you'll change back to normal."

"B-but that could take _hours_!"

Christo sighed and adjusted his glasses. "Alright..." He cleared his throat before he began to speak, "Do you know what _I'm_ most curious about now? Killia's second form." Red Magnus, Seraphina and Usalia all stopped rubbing Zeroken to look at him curiously. "I've heard that his particular species of demon can transform into a dragon when they have enough magical power. Surely someone as strong as Killia could transform, don't you think?"

"Killia can transform into a dragon?! AWESOME!" Red Magnus bellowed as he pumped his arms in the air. "I bet he's super cool and ferocious-looking in that form! And super strong!"

Seraphina held her head in the air and frowned. "Don't be foolish. Any form of Sir Killia's is bound to be majestic and glorious to behold."

"Whatever he looks like, I'd love to see it, plip!" Usalia exclaimed, her eyes bright with eagerness.

Forgetting all about Zeroken, the trio then left. The weredog sat up to his full height and frowned. "Being ditched for a dragon..." He sighed sadly. Then he looked at Christo. "Good job coming up with that story about Killia."

"Story? That was a true fact I read in a book once back home." Even if angels didn't really care to document things like the kindness and goodness demons were capable of, it was considered important to learn about the many different kinds there were.

Zeroken's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Really?! Oh, wow! I've gotta see this, then!" He then ran off in the same direction as the others.

Christo stood there in silence for a moment before giving an aggravated sigh. "Now _I'm_ intrigued by it, too," he muttered as he went in the same direction.

And thus, another question of little importance in the grand scheme of the universe is asked by a group of people who have too much time to waste: if Killia can transform, what does he look like? Tune in next time to find out...or don't.


End file.
